


Принципиальный отказ

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я не регенерирую. Принципиальный отказ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принципиальный отказ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.  
> Написано на заявку: Симм!Мастер/Десятый, Одиннадцатый, Двенадцатый/Мисси. 12: "Ребята — это Мастер, и она моя жена", 10: "Что?!", 11: "У всех есть свой Мастер, а у меня нет".

Гроба точно не было, когда Доктор сюда зашёл. Он помнил пустую стену между стеллажами с инструментами. Потом он присел перед коробкой, чтобы найти паяльник, а когда поднялся — у стены стоял этот металлический ящик.  
Доктор достал звуковую отвёртку, но не успел ничего сделать. Он моргнул — и гроб исчез.  
***  
— Но сейчас понятно, кто виноват, — сказала его предыдущая версия. — Мастер.  
— С чего бы? Сомнительное удовольствие оказаться среди вас троих и… и… — Мастер вперился взглядом в нагло ухмыляющуюся тёмноволосую женщину, стоящую рядом с одним из Докторов, тощим и седым.  
— Мы ничего не делали, — сказал этот третий, — и, следовательно, не могли стать причиной временной аномалии. Кстати, — он кивнул на женщину, — это тоже Мастер. И она моя жена.  
— Что? — одновременно спросили двое других Докторов, а Мастер зачем-то в два шага достигнул стола.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — улыбнулась женщина. — Он опережает события. Я пока не…  
Что-то упало на пол.  
Доктор вновь в полном одиночестве стоял посреди консольной комнаты, и только катящаяся по полу шариковая ручка доказывала, что только что здесь был кто-то ещё. Он приложил ладонь ко лбу.  
— Для чего это было? Просто чтобы я знал, что у всех есть свой Мастер, но не у меня? — вслух спросил Доктор.  
Температуры не было, но в двух шагах от него снова стоял металлический гроб. Доктор выхватил звуковую отвёртку, но крышка тут же сама отъехала в сторону. Внутри было полуразложившееся тело.  
— Как же ты страшен, Доктор, в этом теле, — с презрением сказало оно.  
Доктор сглотнул под взглядом выпученных глаз.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он. — На этот раз.  
Вопросы «Откуда?» и «Как ты сюда попал?» даже отошли на второй план.  
— Я не регенерирую. Принципиальный отказ.  
— Почему?  
— Я встречался с будущим собой. Я всё забыл, но смог записать на ладони главное.  
— Ты стал женщиной? — догадался Доктор.  
— Да.  
— И?  
— Принципиальный отказ.  
— И сейчас тебе лучше?  
— А что со мной не так?!  
Доктор прикрыл глаза и вновь дотронулся до лба.  
— По крайней мере, я, кажется, женился на тебе, когда ты стал женщиной.  
— Да? — с неверием спросило тело. — А до этого не мог? — вдруг разъярилось оно. — Надо было ждать, пока я сменю пол? Что тебе мешало раньше? Что тебе мешает сейчас? О, точно! Давай прямо сейчас!  
— Я сейчас женат, — быстро ответил Доктор. — Принципиальный отказ.  
— Да? Хм, — тело задумалось. — Я возвращаюсь… Надеюсь, вспомню из всего этого хоть что-то… Сегодня я сильно напортачил…  
До того, как он исчез, Доктор успел поднять с пола ручку, добежать до Мастера и написать с внутренней стороны крышки ящика несколько слов про брак.


End file.
